


To Eternity

by BlueTower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTower/pseuds/BlueTower
Summary: 等了一千年的梅林和同样等了一千年的亚瑟





	To Eternity

“你不许说再见！”  
“我想对你说…那句我从来没有说过的话…谢谢…”

不知道过了多久，Arthur终于睁开眼睛。他努力分辨着自己所处的位置——一座孤岛，深不见底的湖水，烟雾缭绕的水面。而自己就身处于这个深不见底的湖水中。也许这个地方就是阿瓦隆。Arthur从没来过阿瓦隆。他只是听Gaius对Merlin提到过一次——这里的希德可以医治龙息剑的剑伤。想到那个名字，Arthur感到心中抽痛了一下。（他不知道人死以后还依然能感觉到痛苦。也许没什么东西再能伤害到肉体，但是心灵上的痛苦不会消失，Arthur这样猜想。）他想到他在人世间最后的所见，Merlin那张试图微笑却因悲伤而扭曲的脸；他想到他在人世间最后的触觉，滴在自己脸上的Merlin的泪水，Merlin颤抖的怀抱，和自己隔着手套最后一次触摸Merlin卷曲的黑发。他也想到了自己对Merlin说的那最后一句话。一句谢谢怎么够呢，他欠了Merlin千万句谢谢，也不止是谢谢，他还有很多未曾说过的话想要对他说，但是来不及了，自己没有力气了。Merlin很聪明的，Arthur这样想，当他望进Merlin的眼睛，Merlin也望进他的，他知道，Merlin明白了他想说的一切。

阿瓦隆的日子是无聊的，但是日子久了，连无聊也消失了。Arthur起先并不知道，但Freya是这样对他说的，人死后，先是肉体的泯灭，但灵魂依然存在。当你全部遗忘生前的事的时候，你的灵魂也会消失，然后你会重生，成为另一个人。那是他第一次见Freya，lady of the lake。后来他知道这就是那个Merlin为之伤心了很久的姑娘，而这个姑娘正好是自己杀死的。所以，他明白Freya对自己不会有什么好感，但是她不会骗他。

也许人们觉得忘记一件事很困难，但那是在他们活着的时候。Arthur不能相信自己的记忆消散得那么迅速，就像水流过自己的身体，然后记忆也随之流走一样。渐渐地，他发现有几个骑士的脸已经在他的脑海中模糊了——他朝夕相处的骑士。然后有一天，他发现自己再也记不清Gwen的模样。多么可笑，他连自己王后的模样都不再记得了。他对自己说，就这样吧，Arthur，忘了他们，然后去重生。

可是就在这一天，他看到了Merlin。木桨的划动打破了终年平静的湖面，尖尖的船头也搅乱了萦绕的雾气。隔着水纹，Arthur看得并不清晰，但他知道那就是Merlin，一个他永远不可能认错的人。他对自己有信心，就算Merlin已经80岁了，自己还是可以一下认出他的眼睛。阿瓦隆的时间是静止的，他不知道距离自己死去过了多久。一年？十年？他试图从Merlin的脸上判断出来。但是Merlin一点儿也没有变，像他第一次见时那样，也像他最后一次见时那样。Arthur突然觉得自己不能够重生了，他不能允许自己的记忆消失殆尽，他也不能忍受有一天自己重回那片土地，却认不出Merlin的样子。

于是Arthur开始与自己抗争，与记忆抗争，也与时间抗争。他不断回忆过去的一点一滴，希求自己的记忆能够敌过时间之水的冲洗。他想起6岁时无意间问起母亲的事，却被父亲训斥；他想起10岁练剑时，Morgana打败他时脸上得意的笑；他也想起17岁时第一次赢得比武大赛的冠军，Uther说他为自己骄傲。Arthur有些高兴，高兴自己居然还能记起这样多的事情。这也是他第一次知道，人死后除了痛苦和虚无，还可以感受到别的东西。

他开始慢慢回忆Camelot的一切——巍峨的城堡，它时时刻刻都提醒着自己作为一个君王的责任，不要让父亲失望，不要让人民失望，也不要让自己失望；宽敞的议事厅，在那里他加冕为王，在那里他和他的骑士们一次次制定作战计划，也设想统一Albion的蓝图；走过无数次的楼梯和拐角，总有美丽的女仆向他打招呼，但他总忘记理睬她们，因为自己在忙着和Merlin斗嘴。他想到自己的父亲和曾经的Morgana，他们曾一起用餐，在饭间谈笑，那让他感受到珍贵的家庭的温暖，后来Morgana叛变，Uther亡故，他无法忍受空旷的饭厅只剩他一人，于是命人撤去桌子，将那里改作会议室。他想起和他出生入死的骑士们，那些在训练场上挥汗如雨的日子。他也曾有一刻想起了Gwen，但也只是一刻，然后那些记忆又像影子一样消失不见了。

然而他想到最多的还是Merlin，就像他一直潜伏在他每个记忆的深处，那个一直陪伴在他身边，和他形影不离的Merlin。他想起了他们的第一次见面，没有人曾对他那么莽撞，没有人敢对他那样说话，然后他气急败坏地让Merlin用膝盖行走。出乎意料地，Merlin成了他的男仆，一个糟糕的、懒惰的、训斥主人的男仆，尽管如此，当他看到Merlin的时候，他还是觉得这个傻乎乎的男孩是他的责任，他需要他的保护，虽然他从没把这一点说出口过。Arthur心里很明白，Merlin是他有过的最忠诚、最勇敢的仆人，也是他最亲密的朋友，是他不可分割的一部分，就像他们本该是一个人一样。

回忆的日子太过长久，于是Arthur开始向水面眺望，他渴望再次见到Merlin的身影，哪怕，哪怕只是用木桨在他身边划过，也能让他感觉到属于Merlin的气息。就这样，Arthur找到了一个地方，从那里可以望到岸边，于是他就在那里静静地看。他看Merlin所住的那个破旧的草屋，他看Merlin用魔法和自然交流，他看Merlin播种劳作。一个人，从来都是一个人，在没有别人进入过他的生活。Merlin还是那个Merlin，一天都不曾老去。但是，Arthur再没见过喜悦的神色挂上他的眉梢。他见到的只是永远紧锁的眉头和轻不可闻的叹息。Arthur认识这种表情。在他们相处的最后那段时间里，这种表情总是出现在Merlin的脸上，在自己转过身的瞬间，在Merlin以为Arthur看不到他的时候。他以为Arthur从来不会注意到，但是Arthur能看到的，比Merlin以为的多很多。他还记得Merlin笑起来的样子，眼睛眯成一条线，发出清脆的笑声。Arthur渴望再听听这笑声。有时候，Merlin会划船到湖中来，左右逡巡，似在寻找什么。每当这种时候，Arthur就渴望用自己无形的手抚平他紧锁的眉头，然后轻轻拉一拉他卷曲的黑发，就像原来一样，逗得Merlin笑出来。但是他做不到。Arthur为此恨自己。

就这样望着，Arthur在阿瓦隆虚无的时间里不知道过了多少年。直到有一天Freya来找他。  
“你感到痛苦么？”  
Arthur讨厌在别人面前展示脆弱的一面，即使是死后。但是如果说他不痛苦，那么他一定是在撒谎。  
“我看得到你做的事情。”Freya盯着他。  
“我只是没什么事情可做…”是啊，lady of the lake自然什么都知道。  
“你不用骗我，Arthur。如果只是无事可做，你的记忆早就消失了，你早就该重生了，不是么？”  
Arthur猜她早就知道自己的想法，现在只是明知故问而已。  
“如果有一次复生的机会，你愿意去做么？”  
“我不知道你是什么意思。” Arthur转过头去。  
“我只是不想让Merlin这么难过。1000年了，他还在等你。”Freya的声音里有轻不可闻的颤抖。  
Arthur没有说话。他从没想过时间已经过了这么久。  
“我答应过Merlin，有一天会回报他，”Freya顿了顿。“如果你愿意，我可以帮助你。”  
“要怎么做？”Arthur抬起头来看着她。即使在魔法之源阿瓦隆过了这么久，他还是对魔法一无所知。  
“自然需要平衡。你的复生需要条件。如果你选择复生，那么关于你的所有记忆都会从世人脑中消失。也就是说，当你复生，除了你自己，没有人会记得你和关于你的一切。没有人。”  
“包括Merlin。”Arthur的目光黯淡下去。  
“包括Merlin，”Freya的声音里听不出感情。“不过如果你回去了，我想你会有办法不让他那么难过的，对吗？”  
Arthur盯着她。  
“选择权在你手里。”Freya也看着他。“告诉我，Arthur，愿意还是不愿意？”  
“我愿意。”

这么多年过去了，当Arthur的双脚再次接触到坚实的土地，他感到生命在他的身体和大地之间流动。他庆幸自己还记得如何行走。  
穿过树林，轻触树木的枝干，他听到生命在其中流动的声音。  
他的父亲和魔法斗争20多年，他本人也曾说过“魔法是纯粹的邪恶”。但是他因魔法而生，如今又为了一个魔法师，借魔法再次复生。想到这个，Arthur不禁自嘲地笑了。  
走出树林，他望向湖边，而Merlin就这样毫无防备地进入他的视线。依旧破败的草屋，而Merlin还是那样背对树林，坐在湖边。一切和他第一次从水中望向岸边一样。  
可能是一阵风刮过了吧，Arthur觉得眼前漫起一片水雾，让他有些看不清眼前的景象。不知道怎么了，他心里突然害怕的想要后退，但他的双腿还是带着他一路向前。他慢慢靠近那个坐在岸边的人，尽量控制住自己的颤抖的声音，轻轻念出那个在脑海中回荡无数次的熟悉又陌生的名字。  
“Merlin。”


End file.
